Wonder Sesshoumaru and Naraku yaoi oneshot
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: This is a one shot between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.


**Wonder (A sesshoumaru and Naraku yaoi one-shot)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters.

Notes: Sorry, the first part seems rushed in writing, but that is just the way I chose to emphasize how quickly it all is happening.

Also, this contains some ooc

Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Naraku (duh)

Rating: M (for mature audiences, because of the last scene and some language).

Sesshoumaru left rather angry. He didn't know what the Seer's prophesy was about, but it was definitely wrong.

Naraku was definitely his enemy, and he DEFINITELY liked fujin.

He was so upset that he walked right past the Inuyasha group without so much as a growl. He was too deeply upset and depressed. So much so, that he walked right into Naraku's trap, and unfortunately didn't realize it until after he was caught.

'Damn that Naraku!' He thought.

'Now, you shall finally become my bitch' Naraku states within his mind.

'I'd rather die' replies Sesshoumaru.

'We'll have none of that' states Naraku. 'I'll make you a deal. If you behave for one week on my grounds, I'll let us continue this at your home.'

'If I try to kill you?' Sesshoumaru questions.

'You'll die.' Comes Naraku's simple reply.

They arrived at Naraku's castle. Naraku greets Sesshoumaru and puts a collar on him. "There." He says. "Now you can't use your powers, and it's easier for me to punish you if you…oh, disappear, or go for one of those swords."

'Damnit' thinks Sesshoumaru. 'How to get out of this one.'

"Yes, how to?" says Hakudoshii, as he was walking by.

Naraku instantly took him to the bedroom, where he shoves him down on the bed. "Now bitch. Behave."

Sesshoumaru says nothing, and Naraku takes this as submission. Naraku's mouth crashed onto his, pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. 'Why am I reacting to him?' Sesshoumaru thinks. "Yess….why?" Naraku drawls as he pulls away from the kiss. "It's because of the endorphins I placed in the collar. After twelve hours of both passionate sex and those leaking, slowly, into your body, you'll be mine as I am yours. Believe me when I say, I've absorbed enough of you to be hooked. And if that bastard brother of yours tries to interfere…I'll kill him. I am only yours, and you are only mine." And with that, they go back to their kiss.

Sesshoumaru gasps into the kiss as Naraku grabs his clothed erection, and Naraku takes this opportunity to delve his tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth, tasting the essense of the youkai beneath him. 'mmm, for a half-demon, you taste rather well, but don't let it go to your ego' the youkai comments. 'Yea, yea.' The half-demon responds.

Sesshoumaru pulls away from the kiss as his head rears back, and he releases a passionate moan. "Gods…Naraku…Please…mouth…cock…NOW!" The taiyoukai pants out between bated breaths. "Weeell…since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could oblige.' The half-demon comments as he pulls down the youkai lord's bottoms. "Yes, I could DEFINITELY oblige." And with that said, Naraku engulfs the engourged member. "Kami, you're good to me." The youkai lord states with a breathy moan, now completely lost in the pleasure. So much so, that he didn't realize what he had just said, and how it could be interpreted. "Uhn…more, go faster, please don't tease." He stumbles to try and get a sequence of rational words out, but fails miserably.

The youkai lord was brought ever close to ejaculations as the spider obliged to his every request. Just seconds before his release, the door bursts open, and the spider bites him.

"God's Naraku! Was that NECESSARY!?" the youkai lord shouts.

"What Kagura?" the man questions, ignoring the irate demon.

"Sorry to disturb your… 'fun' master Naraku, but that one's brother just arrived, and he's indoors" the wind sorceress replies.

The Lord grabs the spider, "No, he's staying, deal with it yourself."

"Ah…working faster than I thought." Naraku smirks.

"Mmm…just finish sucking me off." Sesshoumaru growls.

The spider obliges, and within minutes, Sesshoumaru releases his cry of passion amidst the chaos of the happenings outside of the room.

"Mmm" the spider remarks, while sensually licking his lips. "Tasty. I think we'l have to continue this later,-"

"But…you didn't." Sesshoumaru interjects.

"We'll finish it later, but for now my virgin, time for sleep."

How he had known that Sesshoumaru was a virgin was not unfathomable tot eh youkai. After all, he could communicate with mind, might as well be able to read one, too.

Thus, the two went to sleep. Wrapped in each other's limbs. Sesshoumaru nestled closer into Naraku's arms. Perhaps he could like males as well.

'Yes, perhaps.' Comes the spider.

'Next time, you're fucking me.' Comes the lord's irate reply

'Got it.' Answers the spider.

And with that, they were off to their dreams.

If people ask for more, I MIGHT decide to do a sequel or a series off of this, but for now, it's just a one shot. Hope you enjoyed! -

Glossary:

Fujin females

Youkai demon

Kami God


End file.
